This program-project application seeks support for broad studies directed to the problem of spinal cord injury. It combines clinical and experimental laboratory projects for elucidating the basic pathophysiology and electrophysiology of cord injury and for the design and evaluation of new methods for the treatment of acute spinal cord injury. Laboratory techniques are designed to yield information in the following areas: electrophysiology of the normal and injured spinal cord utilizing evoked potential techniques in animals and patients; spinal cord blood flow and tissue gases; ultrastructure changes in varying degrees of cord injury; biochemical factors in the pathogenesis of cord injury; the effect of hyperbaric oxygenation and various other forms of experimental therapy on normal and injured cord. Data being accumulated in our National Spinal Cord Injury Registry will provide a reference for comparison of the efficacy of future new treatments. The scientific team is closely organized for frequent interchange of results and problems by means of regular seminars. Preliminary results already obtained in pilot studies and the proposed investigations are elaborated in each program section.